Amnesia ka?
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Karena kesalahan fatal dari Yuuko, Takamina mengalami AMNESIA! Ditambah lagi, konser member penerus tinggal 12 jam? Waduh, gimana nih?
1. Dimulainya Masalah

**Title**: Amnesia? ka

**Disclaimer**: AKB0048, AKB48, lagunya dan dll. adalah milik Yasushi Akimoto-san!

**Summary**: Karena kesalahan fatal dari Yuuko, Takamina mengalami AMNESIA! Ditambah lagi, konser member penerus tinggal 12 jam!? Waduh, gimana nih?

**Warning! OOC, abal, typo dan gak jelas, dll. **Saya bikinnya berat hati sih(?) soalnya Takamina cuma dapet 1 line di episode 5 *BETE GUE BETE!* Ok, cukup

**Author's Note:** FIC KEDUAAAAA~  
Fic chapter, jadi bersambung, hehe..  
Saya kepikiran pas ngeliat nama anime "Amnesia", gimana kalau misalnya Takamina, ralat, TakaMINI *Author dibunuh* itu hilang ingatan dan Yuuko dkk. mencari cara supaya kapten-mini kita mengingat ingatan.. Jangan deh, cukup LAGU DAN GERAKAN DANCE aja.. Karena itu yang paling penting.

Mari kita mulai saja..

* * *

_**Amnesia?**_

By Ayame Yumesaki

Problem 1: Dimulainya Masalah

* * *

_Kimi no me no mae ni, kawa ga nagareru_

_Hiroku ookina kawa da_

_Kuraku fukaku te mo nagare hayaku te mo.._

"Cukup, sampai disini dulu"

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!"

Setelah latihan member penerus yang begitu mematikan dan berlevel tinggi, setiap member kembali menuju ruang ganti, kecuali 4 makhluk(?) dimana yang satunya diyakini bukan manusia tetapi 'cyborg', yang 2 normal dan yang satu suka meluk-meluk orang sembarangan dengan cara loncat(?)

Yang loncat sudah dibuktikan 2 kali.

Keempat makhluk ini masih berlatih sekeras mungkin, kata Tsubasa-san, berlatih lebih keras akan mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih besar. Salah, ke-4-nya kena hukuman karena bolos latihan sebelumnya. Er—Yang satu bukan bolos, tapi sakit. Yang 3 lainnya? Memboloskan diri. Yuuko menyelesaikan latihannya dengan duduk di pojokan, tapi hasilnya, dia malah nyerembes ke kotak-kotak yang entah buat apa ada disana.

"Yuuko-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yukirin khawatir.

"A—Aduh.. Ini apaan sih!? Kok bikin sakit!?" Yuuko pun berdiri dan menendang kotak-sialan itu. Alhasil, isi kotaknya adalah mic-mic baru untuk stage. Sialan, kok ada mic disini?

"Mama, ini mic baru buat stage. Mereka menitipkannya disini.." ucap Mayu pelan namun nusuk Yuuko. Yuuko pun terdiam..

"Gaswat! Eswete, Takamini bisa meledak kalo gini caranya, mampus gue! Emakkk~~" Yuuko lari ke seluruh arah dan sialnya, ia menabrak sang kapten kecil (oh, dia sudah 20 tahun lho!) yang merupakan kapten AKB. Dan juga orang yang Yuuko sebut 'Takamini', ok, cukup.

'_WTF!? GUE NABRAK MONSTER!_'

"Yuuko, kau kenapa?" tanya Takamina kebingungan, oh, ternyata Takamina gak tau kejadian nista Yuuko.

"Ng—Nggak kok! Nggak apa-apa, cuma pemanasan aja.." jawab Yuuko sambil garuk-garuk kepala, gak nyadar kalau gadis yang lebih kecil darinya berada di bawahnya.

"Kalo gitu, bisakah nona Yuuko ini pindah dari sini!? Gue keberatan neh!" bentak Takamina yang mukanya memerah. Kita tahu kan kalau Takamina belom pernah di keadaan macam begini?

"O—Ok.. Kalo gitu, Takamina langsung ganti baju aja ya!" kata Yuuko sambil mendorong sang kapten mini ke pintu keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Lho!? Kena—pa.. Oh, ini pasti ulahmu kan?"

Takdir berkata lain. Kotak-kotak berisi mic berada tepat di sebelah pintu keluar dan itulah sebab kenapa Takamina dapat melihat mic jatuh disebelah sana. Udah gitu, tebakannya TEPAT dan GAK ADA yang salah pula! Yuuko pun langsung bersujud minta maaf, sebelum kapten mini kesayangannya meledak sampai membuat ruang latihan itu amburadul.

"AMPUUUUNNNN!" teriak Yuuko masih bersujud.

"GRRRR! YUUKOOOOOO! GUE MESTI BILANG APA SAMA TSUBASA-SAN KALO GINI CARANYA!?" bentak Takamina sambil meledak.

Dan Yuuko pun kabur + berlari di seluruh ruangan dengan Takamina mengejarnya hingga akhir hayat(?). Mayu dan Yuki pun menganggap keduanya, sebagai pasangan pernikahan baru AKB + foto pernikahan mereka. Oh, ada lagu pernikahan mereka disonoh. Lagunya? Iiwake Maybe *ngaco!*

Nasib sial mendatangi Yuuko untuk kedua kalinya.

Tidak sengaja, Yuuko terpeleset sebuah mic. Tersungkur, Takamina mencoba menghentikan larinya, namun ia juga terpeleset mic dan..

*TENG!*

Buset, itu kepala atau panci sih?

Yuuko pun bangun dari posisinya, menghela nafas karena ia tidak dikejar lagi, tapi ia malah panik karena sang kapten kecil tertidur(?) di sebelahnya. Maksudnya, pingsan. Mayuyu, Yukirin dan Yuuko langsung menghamili, maksudnya menghampiri Takamina yang pingsan di dekat Yuuko.

"Takamina! Takamina! Bangun! Ini masih siang!" kata Yukirin sambil menepuk pipi malang sang gadis kecil. Namun ia belum sadar juga.

"MINAAMI~~~ JANGAN MATI! GUE BELOM NIKAHIN LO!" eh buset? Yuuko ngaco kali ya?

Yuuko mendapat julukan ratu lebeh pertama di fic ini.

"Mari kita pentokan kembali kepalanya ke tembok, mungkin dia bakal bangun," ide buruk, Mayuyu.

"Yang ada makin parah! Mending kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" kata Yukirin panik.

"Terus, mic-nya?" Yuuko berkata polos.

Krik Krik..

"BIARIN AJA!" teriak Yukirin dan Mayuyu kompak.

Krik. Krik.

"Gue aja deh yang bawa Takamina.." kata Yuuko sambil merangkul tubuh sang gadis kecil dan ketiga gadis itu pun berlari ke rumah sakit.

_~Rumah Sakit Akibastar~_

_Omoide ga mikata ni aru_

_Ashita kara tsuyoku ikiyou yo_

_Tsurai koto ga atta to shite mo_

_Hitori ja nai nanto ka naru sa?_

Eh buset? Ini rumah sakit malah muter lagu So Long!-nya AKB48! Dasar rumah sakit fans AKB yang kebanyakan kehabisan darah akibat ngeliat photoshoot grepur—Udah cukup! Tempat tujuan kita kali ini adalah kamar istirahat dari seorang gadis kecil, alias Takamini, dimana Yuuko, Yukirin dan Mayuyu berada di depan kamar itu.

"A—Apa? Kagak jelas Yukirin, ulangi!"

"Dokter bilang, TAKAMINA HILANG INGATAN ALIAS AMNESIA, YUUKO-SAN!" teriak Yukirin pada senpai-nya, dengan Yuuko masih ngorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Amnesa? Oh, Amnesia.. Amnesi—a? HELL WHAT!? TAKAMINA AMNESIA! NOOOO!" Lebeh Yuuko mode on.

"Gimana nih!? Udah gitu, besok kan ada stage!" ucap Yukirin panik.

"Ditambah, Takamina gak bisa mengingat kita semua dalam 12 jam KAN!?" ucap Yuuko ikutan cemas.

Yuuko berpikir keras. Mungkin ia sendiri harus melakukan dance center Gingham Check *ini memang dia center-nya*, RIVER, UZA dan Beginner sendirian? HELL NO! BISA MATI GUE - kata Yuuko dalam hatinya. Atau nyari under? 12 jam? Tidak sempat!

"Takamina~saaaann~~"

Muncullah orang ke-2 terlebay di fic ini. Ok, ciri-cirinya, rambutnya merah + pita oh kenapa kuning, matanya lagi berkilau-kilau cling-cling gitu dan larinya rada-rada—Ok, cukup. Dia adalah.. Shinonome Kanata! Ya, artis.. Artis lagi! Fans berat (bahkan mati) dari seorang Takahashi Minami. Juga kapten kenkyuusei yang kalau lebaynya kambuh malu-maluin.

"Kanata! Elo ngapain kesini mamen!?" eh, si Yuuko ikutan juga. Sambil gayanya itu mau ngasih high-five ke Kanata.

Parahnya, dibales lagi!

"Gueh pengen nanya aja, kenapa elo kabur dari latihan? Tsubasa-san udah ngamuk tuh karena mic-mic di ruang latihan berantakan!" akhirnya balik juga si Kanata.

Yuuko, Yukirin sama Mayuyu facepalm. Sebenarnya, Tsubasa itu mau marahin mereka karena kabur dari latihan, atau karena mic berantakan sih? Yuuko yang langsung sadar dari facepalm-nya dan menampar pipi kedua temannya yang lain. Kanata pun garuk-garuk kepala karena aksi senpai*nya itu.

"Eh iya, Kanata ngapain kesini?" tanya Yukirin.

"Eh? Nyari Takamina-san.." jawab Kanata watados.

Krik. Krik.

"Kok bisa ampe di rumah sakit?" tanya Yuuko bingung. Lama-lama stress juga dia.

"He? Kata Nagisa, kalian pada ke rumah sakit.."

Krik. Krik.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA SEKARANG! KANATA! TAKAMINA! DIAAA-" Yukirin langsung menutup mulut sang Center, daripada Kanata harus berlagak lebay kayak biasanya kalau Takamina kenapa-napa. Yuuko yang paham langsung menganggukkan kepala dan berdiri normal.

"Cuma kecelakaan kecil kok! Sana pulang, besok kan ada stage Kenkyuusei.. Hush~ Hush~" eh, Yuuko ngusir.

"Baiklah T3T" Kanata langsung berjalan pundung sambil meratapi nasib. Entah kenapa.

Kembali ke topik.

"Jadi gimana ini? Mau diapakan si Takamina? Kita juga gak bisa ngomong ke Kanata kan?" tanya Yuuko.

"Kita dorong dia ke tembok(?) lagi" ucap Mayuyu tanpa pikir. Dia cyborg sih.

"E—Eh? Jangan, apa kita bicara saja dulu padanya?" untuk Yukirin positif..

Kreeekk..

Pintu kamar di depan mereka bertiga pun terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh seorang gadis mungil, yang entah kenapa kok pendek ya, berdiri di tengah ketiganya dengan tampang 'siapa-loe' sambil kebingungan. Yuuko cuma bisa mimisan, Yukirin biasa aja dan Mayuyu.. tetep kalem. Soalnya, tanpa sengaja, gadis itu terlihat mini sekali dengan tampang lugu nan polos. Ada yang kebayang?

"Ta—ka..mina?" ketiganya memanggil sang gadis kecil, yang ada orang yang dimaksud malah nyari-nyari makhluk lain.

"…"

"Hoi! Jawab nape?" Yuuko yang udah mulai gedek, lupa kalau Takamini *kicked* lagi lupa ingatan.

"Apa kita mengenal satu sama lain?"

Krik..Krik…

"_How about the next stage?"_

_**To be the Next Stage!**_

**Author's Note**:  
Selesai chapter 1! Daku suka banget fic ini, entah kenapa, mungkin karena mengusung efek "humor" overload xD  
OOC dan bahasa tak baku, sudah pasti~

Let's meet again in the next stage!


	2. Gimana Caranya?

Up! Chapter 2 dari Amnesia ka!

**Disclaimer:** AKB48, AKB0048 dan semua lagu yang berada di chp. 2 ini bukan milik saya, tapi punya abang Yasushi Akimoto

**Summary:** Karena kesalahan fatal dari Yuuko, Takamina mengalami AMNESIA! Ditambah lagi, konser member penerus tinggal 12 jam? Waduh, gimana nih?

**Warning! YANG SADIS-SADIS(?) OOC, abal, typo, bahasa gahol(?) dan lain-lain!** Di tambah Yuuko-sedeng dan Amnesia-Takamini.. Kurang, TakaMINI! *kicked* Dan juga karakter epic lainnya disini~

**Author's Note:** Bales repiu dulu ye :3

_Momoka Mayuyu_: Sou ka? Saya juga paling ngakak di bagian itu~ Walau saya yang bikin sih, hehe. Nanti saya bikin yang lebih epic lagi dari Yuuko :v

_Renzhou_: Tehe~ Ramaikan~ Ramaikan~ *PLAK*  
Sebenarnya saya bingung siapa yang mau di OOC-in dan berhubung neng Yuuko yang paling cocok (Original-nya itu gak suka jailbait, catatan!) buat di-ngakak-in, jadi saya pake neng Yuuko aja. Takami—TakaMINI itu di dapet dari fandom TakaMina di sebuah situs. Ada sou-chan juga, Takahashi JAPAN –from Yuko- dan saya paling suka TakaMini jadi ini yang saya pakai..

_Anonymous_: Ok, anda memang kurang normal.. Ayo, ramaikan *PLAK!*  
Silahkan jedotkan kepala Mayu ke tembok, paling anda di tembak xD  
Takamina-san~ ada salam noh~  
Takamina: Gak usah Takamini juga kale =="

Marilah kita mulai!

_**Amnesia ka?  
By Ayame Yumesaki  
Chapter 2, Gimana Caranya?**_

"Apa kita mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Takamina polos, sambil melihat wajah Yuuko dan Yukirin yang menganga.

Krik. Krik.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK !"

Yukirin, Mayuyu dan Takamina menutup telinganya. Si Yuuko, teriak gak mikir-mikir, kenceng buset! Ditambah menjedukkan diri ke tembok lagi! Yukirin pun berpikir kalau Yuuko harus dimasukkan ke RSJ, bukan RS lagi. Mayuyu bersiap menembak Yuuko jika ia berteriak lagi, sedangkan Takamina? Ia hanya bisa cengo saja. Rasanya ia pernah mengingat mereka bertiga tapi siapa ya..

"Yuu—Yuuko-san.. Sabar ya.." Yukirin menepuk pundak Yuuko yang lagi mewek guling-guling di koridor RS.

"Ma—Masalahnya.. Gue belum nge-piip die T_T dia ngelupain gue! NOOO!" tambah mewek dia.

Siap tembak, 1, 2, 3! TEMBAK!

*DOR!*

Mayuyu sialan, lagi ngakak bergini malah main tembak. Takamina tambah cengo kan!

'_Ini cewek imut-imut tapi kok bisa nembak pake gun sih? Dari tangannya lagi! Bukan manusia ini.._' tukas Takamina dalam hatinya.

"Eh!? Tunggu, ini bukan masalah terpenting! Kita mesti ajarin Takamina SEGALA gerakan dance yang kita bisa! Dari RIVER sampai UZA!" Eh buset, Yuuko, elu mau ngajarin 14 lagu dalam 12 jam? Gila aja loe!

"Mending kita bicarakan dengan abang Tsubasa, maksudnya Tsubasa-san" kata Yukirin salah-salah-bener.

_Akai Ruby kou yobareta Pigeon Blood  
Inochi yori kouka na houseki sa  
Akai Ruby naifu ateta jibunshin  
Tashikametain da hontou no ishi no iro_

Dasar rumah sakit bejat, yang diputerin malah Ruby-nya TEAM A! Bejat, bejat. Dan Yuuko pun sweatdrop dengan fenomena rumah sakit Akibastar ini. Jangan-jangan ini rumah sakit para WOTA lagi ._." Namun bukan itu yang terpenting! Stage harus didahulukan! Kalau nggak, mau mati kebingungan elo? Mau ngomong apa sama Tsubasa-san entar?

"Mending kita bawa Takamina pulang dulu, lalu kasih tau ke member lain" tumben Mayuyu ngasih positif, biasanya ngaco.

"Gua rasa itu yang paling baik untuk saat ini" ucap Yukirin dan Yuuko, lalu menggendong sang chibi-captain dan membawanya kabur menuju rumah AKB alias AKB Dorm.

_AKB Dorm, tepatnya ruang makan_

"Hora, Yuuko-chan" Chef Papa memberikan 3 piring makanan (oh, ada paprika semua, jangan khawatir) dan Yuuko mengambilnya, membawanya ke meja tempat Kojiharu dkk. berkumpul.

Yang hadir dalam rapat dadakan hari itu adalah: Yuuko, Yukirin, Mayuyu, Kojiharu, Sayaka, Sae dan Tomochin. Plus Nagisa dan Chieri. Eh? Nagisa? Chieri? Buat apaan? Saat ini, Yukirin sedang menjelaskan kronologi kejadian kenapa chibi-captain kita bisa hilang ingatan, bahkan kagak ada rasa bersalah atau takut saat makan paprika! Kojiharu dkk. hanya bisa menganga, mendengar penjelasan detil Yukirin.

"Sou ka.. Pantas saja Takamina-nyan tidak menyapa kami barusan.." ucap Kojiharu sedikit tenang. Ternyata Takamina gak apa-apa toh. Cuma amnesia doank. Eh?

"Tapi Yuuko salah juga sih" tambah Sae.

"Tapi itu kan kecelakaan, Yuuko-san tidak sepenuhnya bersalah!" bela Nagisa, dasar fans fanatik.

"Kalau saja aku tidak membuat Takamina meledak.." ucap Yuuko sedih di pojokan sambil pundung gitu. Broken heart, kayaknya.

Di tempat lain, Takamina dan Mayuyu (yang duduk terpisah dari kumpulan kawan-kawannya) melihat Yuuko yang pundung dengan tatapan mengganggu waktu makan mereka. Sialan, kenapa Yuuko musti pundung disitu sih? Dengan cepat, Chieri langsung menarik Yuuko ke gerombolan makhluk di sisi lain.

"Yuuko-san, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di depan Takamina-san!" kata Chieri buru-buru.

Dan Yuuko pun langsung tersadar.

"Jadi.. Chieri, Nagisa, kalian mau menjadi under-gak-tetap Takamina untuk sementara? Err—Untuk stage besok saja!" Yuuko memohon dengan sangat, demi kelancaran stage juga sih.

Namun, gerakan Center itu kan susah juga. Kalau mau nerima, harus ambil resiko latihan tanpa istirahat. Kalau ditolak? Gawat juga! Apalagi, Yuuko jadi Center sendiri itu kan gaswat! Dia tidak dapat menghafal gerakan lain dengan mudah kan..

"Setidaknya, kalian harus latihan 4 lagu utama, RIVER, UZA, Beginner dan Gingham Check!" ucap Yukirin.

Dengan kompak, Nagisa dan Chieri mengeluarkan tanda silang alias tidak mau. Gila aja, 3 lagu Dark-theme + 1 lagu sousenkyo tipe susah, gimana mau dihapalin dalam waktu 11 jam? Mau terbunuh?

"Hahh.. Gue rasa, gak ada pilihan lain.." kata Yuuko pasrah. Terpaksa ialah yang harus menjadi Center, terutama untuk 3 lagu sialan di atas min. Gingham Check.

"Ano.."

Seluruh member + Mayuyu menghadap sang chibi-captain yang dengan imutnya mengangkat tangannya yang juga imut itu. Kelihatannya ia terlihat kebingungan, alias penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan nona-nona lumayan imut di sebelah sana.

"Uhmm.. Cyborg-chan bilang namaku Takahashi Minami, tapi kenapa daritadi kalian memanggilku 'Takamina'? Apalagi nona rambut orange ini," tanya Takamina polos sumpah polos banget! Ini sih bukan polos lagi! Rada-rada blo'on namanya!

Tapi dia kan lupa ingatan, wajarin aja.

Pertanyaan.. Apa dia gak nyadar kalau panggilan 'TakaMina' itu asalnya dari 'TAKAhashi MINAmi'?

"Itu panggilan akrab kami padamu sebelum kau lupa ingatan! Iya, begitulah!" jawab Yuuko tersenyum –maksa sih-. Menepuk pundak Mayuyu juga.

"Oh.." Takamina melanjutkan makannya, mencoba mengacangkan apapun yang dibicarakan oleh cewek-cewek di sisi lainnya itu.

Tiba-tiba..

_Kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii..  
Ai te no koto wa kangaenakute ii..  
Omou ga mama ni aiseba ii..  
Un ga yokereba aishiaeru kamo.._

Ringtone HP siapa tuh!? Yuuko pun mengeluarkan handphone -colongan- miliknya yang bersuara 'UZA' itu. Ingat, hp colongan. Berarti Yuuko itu gak modal donk?

"Halo?" Yuuko menerima panggilan-tak-biasa itu dan terpaku.

"Wakarimashita.." Yuuko menutup teleponnya dan langsung menggalau.

Yang lain pun berkata, gawat, pasti dari Tsubasa-san dan tentang stage besok. Mampus deh, mampus.

"Tsubasa-san meminta kita berkumpul untuk gladi resik 30 menit lagi. GIMANA NEEEHHHH!?" Yuuko memulai aksi lebeh-berlebihannya.

"Kita tidak bisa membawa Takamina dalam status ini!" teriak Yukirin panik.

"Gimana nih, Yuuko!?" tanya Sayaka ikutan panik.

Ada juga yang udah kejang-kejang (Yuuko), yang ketakutan akut (Sayaka + Sae), yang teriak-teriak gak jelas (Kojiharu + Nagisa), yang kalem aja (Chieri, Mayuyu, Yukirin & Tomochin). Ok, Yuuko kejang-kejang karena dia pusat permasalahan ini. Tiba-tiba, Nagisa mendapatkan ide yang entah brilian apa nggak.

"Ano.."

Semua melihat ke arah Nagisa.

"Bagaimana kalau meminta Kanata-san saja? Secara Kanata-san kan sering berlatih dengan Takamina-san dan otomatis, setidaknya, ia tahu koreografi untuk lagu-lagu bertingkat aneh seperti RIVER" ucap Nagisa setengah bener.

"Iya juga ya.. Kok gue kagak kepikiran sih!?" kata Yuuko menepuk tangannya.

Di saat yang sama, anak yang dibicarakan masuk ke TKP –ruang makan- alias Kanata, dengan gaya santai dan bukan lebehnya. Disana ada Mimori juga, mengikuti dari belakang. Dan kelihatannya, keduanya tengah mengalami latihan mematikan dari Ushiyama-sensei. Satu lagi, Kanata terlihat sangat-amat-kelaparan seperti orang yang belum pernah makan.

"Sssh~ Ssshh~ Kanata, sini sini!" panggil Yuuko kayak manggil apaan gitu.

Kanata pun menurut saja, mendekat ke gerombolan makhluk di sisi lain ruangan tersebut.

"Lho? Nagisa? Chieri? Kok kalian ada disini?" tanya Kanata.

"Begini ceritanya.."

_Later…_

"HELLLL WUT!? TAKAMINA-SAN AMNESIA!? NOOOOOO!" kambuh kan lebehnya.. =="

"Ishh! Jangan berisik!" ucap Yuuko.

"La—Lalu.. Bagaimanaa..?" tanya Kanata sambil menitikan air mata.

"Aku memikirkan 2 cara.. Cara utama dan alternatif!" kata Yuuko.

Yang lain pun melihat Yuuko. Kapan ini cewek dapet ide?

"Cara pertama, kita coba memberitahukan Takamina tentang masa lalunya dan para member dalam waktu 11 jam yang tersisa ini!" kata Yuuko serius.

"Jika tidak berhasil, maka kita terpaksa memberitahukan Tsubasa-san, dan Kanata, aku harap kau mau menjadi under untuk Takamina jika ia belum bisa mengingat apa-apa sampai sebelas jam nanti!" lanjut Yuuko.

"Untuk gladi resik nanti.. Yukirin, aku harap kau mau membuatku izin dalam kasus ini" kata Yuuko.

"Eh? Izin?" tanya Yukirin.

.

**"Aku, Nagisa dan Chieri-lah yang akan mencari cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Takamina!"**

_**To be the Next Stage!**_

**Author's Note**:  
Chapter 2 selesai! Di chapter ini, agak lama karena daku kena Writing Block dan nggak bisa nulis apa pun T^T Plus saya ngegalau sama episode 7.. Hiksu hiksu..

Saya mau bertanya:  
"Apakah yang harus Yuuko, Chieri dan Nagisa lakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatan Takamina?"

Silahkan di jawab di review!  
Jawaban anda (boleh lebih dari satu) menentukan kelanjutan ceritanya~  
Akhir kata, cukup di review saja! :D Arigatou~~


	3. Kembali kah?

Up! Amnesia ka? Chapter 3!

**Summary**: Yuuko, Chieri dan Nagisa mendapat tugas untuk mengembalikan ingatan Takamina. Seperti apa kelanjutannya?

**Disclaimer**: AKB0048 adalah milik Akimoto Yasushi-sensei

**Warning!** OOC, abal, typo dan lain-lain. Saya nge-galau lagi soalnya Takamina dapet line dikit banget di Episode 23 & 24! Huhu T^T

**Author's Note**:  
CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Hoho~  
Saya penasaran, walau Yuu-chan udah menghilang, tetep aja mencetak rekor sebagai karakter yang muncul di semua episode! Hitung aja dari Stage 1 sampai sekarang, ni makhluk satu ada terus! Namun sayang, rekornya terkandaskan di sampai stage 24~ Dan Takamina masih menjadi karakter yang ada di seluruh stage sampai saat ini :D

Oh iya, kali ini, Ayame-chan punya temen T_T

Mariko-sama (Mimori-chan!) : Eh? Apa aku bukan teman yang baik?  
Me: Bukan gitu~ Hanya saja.. Daku terharu :')  
Mariko-sama: Tehe~  
Me: Mariko-sama, anda yang mulai  
Mariko-sama: Selamat membaca fic rada gak jelas ini ya~

**Amnesia ka?  
****By Ayame Yumesaki  
Chapter 3, Kembali kah?  
**

"Takamina, elo inget gak lagu ini?"

Chieri dan Nagisa facepalm dengan kelakuan senpai favorit mereka. Jelas jawaban 'nggak'lah, Takamina kan masih hilang ingatan. Lagu yang dikasih itu juga yang jelas dikit, kayak Aitakatta, RIVER atau Heavy Rotation. Lha ini.. Dijejelinnya lagu aneh macam UZA, Beginner dan Kaze wa Fuiteiru. Jelas orangnya kagak ingetlah!

Dan Chieri pun sedikit berbisik pada Nagisa.

"Nagisa, Yuuko-san itu stress atau apa?" tanya Chieri pelan.

"Entahlah, mungkin stress" jawab Nagisa blak-blakan, tumben.

"Kau punya ide tidak?" tanya Chieri.

"Eh?"

"Kalau begini terus, Takamina-san bisa ikutan stress!" ucap Chieri sambil mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Nagisa mengangguk. Ia tidak mau membuat senpai-nya yang paling normal ikutan stress. Maka, mereka pun mengambil langkah berikutnya. Jika Takamina bisa ingat hampir seluruh koreografi (dari Party ga Hajimaru Yo! sampai Tenohira ga Kataru Koto), maka ketika ia hilang ingatan, tidak akan sulit untuk mengingat atau mempelajari koreografi yang sulit dalam waktu sebentar.

Dan tepat dugaan mereka, hanya menunjukkan gerakan Aitakatta dan Heavy Rotation 2 kali, dia sudah bisa melakukannya tanpa miss.

Tentu saja yang ngajarin itu Yuuko, kan Nagisa dan Chieri belom expert kayak mbak Yuuko!

"Eh buset. Gue pikir Takamina-san bisa lebih jago daripada itu!" puji Nagisa.

"Sama mamen, mungkin dia masih kurang latihan!" lanjut Yuuko.

Entah kenapa, Author merasa baik Yuuko dan Nagisa itu rada-rada gimana gitu ya. Sampai Chieri pun sweatdrop. Hebatnya, Takamina masih fokus dengan gerakan yang diajarkan Yuuko. Chieri pun berniat untuk berada di pihak Takamina, menemani sang mini-kapten berlatih.

"Ano, tadi namamu siapa?" tanya Takamina.

"Chieri" jawab Chieri.

"Oh iya, aku merasa aku pernah mengenalimu. Yuuko bilang aku hilang ingatan kan? Berarti kalau aku disini, kita pasti pernah bertemu, bisa kau beritahu kan apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang aku?" tanya Takamina panjang lebar.

Chieri pun memberitahukan apa yang ia ketahui. Entah kesambet apa, kadang Takamina marah-marah lah apalah inilah itulah sampai yang paling penting pun dia lempar barang(?).

"GRRRR! BENER KAN!? TERNYATA ULAH ANAK ITU!" bentak sang mini-kapten. Sedikit banyak membuat Chieri kebingungan.

"Anak..itu?" tanya Chieri.

"..." Takamina pun facepalm. Mencari-cari sebuah alasan.

"Eh, kan dari ceritamu tadi" ucap Takamina sedari mendapatkan alasan.

Daku tahu apa yang dipikirkan kalian semua! Mempertanyakan soal ingatan Takamina kan!?

"Tapi, Takamina-san, anda tidak mungkin bisa mengingat seluruh hal semudah itu kan?"

Jackpot! Bulleyes! Apalagi tuh! Gampangnya, tepat sasaran! Takamina pun menggunakan meme poker-face yang gambarnya mata sama mulut lurus atau singkatnya seperti ini ':|'. Pertanda kalau dugaannya benar. Chieri pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Memanglah, Ohime-sama kita tidak bisa dikelabui! Takamina pun menarik-narik baju Chieri dengan polos.

Fakta Takamina #1: Teknik baby-face andalannya selalu ampuh!

Chieri pun tidak berkutik. Masalahnya, walau umurnya 20-an dan cocok untuk dipanggil 'bibi', melihat keimutan dan kepolosan 'anak' ini bisa membuat siapapun nosebleed. Untungnya, Chieri mempunyai iman yang kuat untuk tidak me-raep senpai-nya. Author juga mau nge-raep dia, sayang, Takamina udah melototin Author.

"Chieri~ Kalo elo ampe ngasih tau tu duo di pojok sono, gue bikin hidup loe gak tenang!" Ok, Chieri pun bergidik ngeri. Walau Takamina itu imutnya gak ketulungan, tapi kalau udah ngancem, semua makhluk memilih diam.

Chieri pun mengangguk.

"Bagus, sekarang, jadi anak polos yang gak tahu apa-apa ya!" ucap Takamina baik nan sadis(?).

Kita ke sisi lain dari ruangan itu. Yuuko dan Nagisa sedang memikirkan taktik lain untuk mini-kapten kesayangan mereka~ Walau kadang mereka sulit dipercaya sih.. Maksudnya, kenapa duo gak jelas ini bisa akur gitu? Bikin Author facepalm aja! Wajarlah, sama-sama Center.

Tiba-tiba ada ringtone HP bunyi lagi ._."

Dan itu ternyata HP -colongan- Nagisa! Astaga, Nagisa! Apa yang Yuuko elo lakuin aja! Bunyi ringtone-nya sih..

Itu lho! Uhho Uhhoho dari Team K, yang ditampilkan di Ep 23!

Mengerikan, satu kata yang bisa Author jelaskan untuk Nagisa dan Yuuko..

Dan status baru Nagisa dan Yuuko adalah tukang colong HP. Untuk seketika, Chieri pun sweatdrop. Ternyata Nagisa itu suka nyolong. Dan seingat dirinya, HP-nya itu hilang 1 jam yang lalu sebelum mereka melakukan taktik "memberikan latihan secara tidak sengaja" pada Takamina. Oh, berarti..

Nagisa nyolong hape-nya.

"NAGISA! ELO NYOLONG HAPE GUE YA?" bentak Chieri dengan urat.

"Wudaw! Bukan, Chieri-sayang! Ni hape gue beli sendiri dari kantong loe!" apa bedanya Nagisa =="?

"Ngaku gak loe?" Nagisa yang gemetaran pun melempar hape itu ke Takamina karena tidak sengaja. Takamina, yang entah kenapa lagi polos-mode-on, membuka hp itu sembarangan. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, Takamina kejang-kejang dan tiba-tiba pingsan.

"TAKAMINAAAA-KU SAYAAANGG~ JANGAN MATI!" Yuuko yang entah-kenapa lebay mode-on-nya kambuh menampar sang mini-kapten bolak-balik sambil nangis bombay. Siapa yang bilang Yuuko itu normal?

Julukannya kan Center yang tidak normal!

Chieri melihat handphone-nya yang berhasil membuat senpai-nya pingsan. Ternyata, Nagisa nyimpen foto-foto grapur Yuuko di hape dirinya. Sentak, Chieri pun memarahi Nagisa habis-habisan. Nagisa pun pundung karena pasangannya memarahinya.

"Eh? Ini keluar dari jalur! Ayo pikirkan caranya supaya Takamina bisa balik lagi ingatannya!" ucap Yuuko yang tumben waras.

"Oh iya, kalau nggak, bisa-bisa Kanata-san harus berlatih 4 lagu sedeng itu!" lanjut Nagisa.

Dan Chieri pun menyadari, kalau Takamina itu sebenarnya pura-pura hilang ingatan buat apa. Buat menghindarkan diri dari stage bejad itu. Apalagi, Takamina itu bolos 2 kali karena sakit, ya jelas dia mau menghindarlah. Walau sebenarnya, Chieri menjamin kalau sang mini-kapten sudah bisa dan salah cara jika ingin menghindar.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti cara Mayuyu saja?" tanya Yuuko kebingungan.

"Nggh.." Yuuko pun langsung bersemangat karena kapten tercintanya bangun dari hibernasi. Err—Beruang baru bangun dari hibernasinya.

"Takaminaaaa~" Yuuko pun langsung mencium diri sang mini-kapten.

"Kamu siapa?" njeh? Apa gerangan terjadi? Author pun gak ngerti!

"Lho? Takamina-san, sudah hentikan pura-puramu!" ucap Chieri yang membuat Nagisa dan Yuuko gak ngerti. Heh? Pura-pura?

"O_O? Apa?" Chieri pun facepalm. Jangan-jangan..

Foto grapur Yuuko-san punya kemampuan ajaib yaitu bikin seorang kapten lupa ingatan alias AMNESIA beneran!

Dan Chieri pun segera menghapus gambar-gambar itu.

"Takamina~ Baru beberapa saat yang lalu kita bertemu dan kau sudah melupakanku T^T"

Chieri pun baru ingat kalau Yuuko dan Nagisa gak tahu apa-apa. Sekarang, key-card kita adalah Chieri yang tahu permasalahan dari awal. Namun..

"Chieri! Tadi kamu bilang Takamina-san itu pura-pura! Maksudnya apa?" tanya Nagisa. Mampus deh..

**AKB0048 – AKB0048**

Karena Chieri didesak oleh duo Center gak jelas, terpaksa ia ceritakan semuanya. Semula, responnya biasa, namun ketika Chieri bilang Takamina itu beneran hilang ingatan, Nagisa dan Yuuko langsung meresponnya dengan menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Dengan segera, Chieri pun menghentikan keduanya.

"Jadi gimana nih T^T?" tanya Yuuko.

"Uhmm.. Jedukkin aja ke tembok Cina!" ucap Nagisa ngasal. Eh, emank disana ada tembok Cina?

"Nagisa! Mana ada tembok Cina disini!?" tanya Chieri bener.

"Bagaimana jika Kanata-san mencium Takamina-san?" tanya Nagisa yang langsung ditampar! DITAMPAR, SODARA-SODARA! Oleh YUUKO LAGI!

"No way! CUMAH GUEH YANGH BOLEH CIUMH TAKAMINAH~" ucap Yuuko lebeh mode-on.

"Kalau begitu, ciumlah" ucap Chieri dan Nagisa berbarengan.

Butuh waktu sedikit sampai akhirnya Yuuko membulatkan tekadnya. Ia pun mendekatkan mukanya ke muka sang mini-kapten yang masih tiduran dengan mata berbinar dan polos seperti biasa. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk me-raep maksudnya mencium sang mini-kapten.

3—2—1-

"YUUKO!"

Karena panggilan indah dari Tsubasa-san, Yuuko malah jadi jatuh. Jatuhnya gak elit lagi. Bukan, bukan karena gak elit yang itu.

Dia malah beneran ciuman sama Takamina.

Muka Yuuko pun merah sendiri. Bisa-bisa dia disangka pedo-girl karena hal ini. Chieri dan Nagisa pun mengambil kesempatan kali ini untuk foto-foto. Dan Tsubasa, langsung menganga gak jelas melihat calon uke-nya (elo pikir Yaoi?) di-kissu sama rival beratnya(?) dalam perebutan mini-kapten(?). Menyadari kalau mereka ciumannya kelamaan, Yuuko pun melepas kissu nista itu

"Sialan elo, Yuuko!"

Eh? Sialan?

Yuuko pun melihat sang mini-kapten. Dan ber-facepalm-ria.

Takamina, dengan muka merah, menatapnya seperti anak yang habis di-ehem-ehem sama serigala bernama Yuuko. Yuuko pun melakukan hal seperti ini [:|]

Ingatan sang mini-kapten pun kembali!

"_**How about the next stage?"**_

_**To be the next stage!**_

Me: Mariko-sama~ Bagaimana chapter ini?  
Mariko-sama: Pendeknya T^T  
Me: Next chapter bakal tentang kenapa Tsubasa ke ruangan itu~ Oc~ Oc?  
Mariko-sama: Spoiler dulu dia =="  
Me: Oh~ Temen saya di next chapter itu mungkin Sae~ Tetap tunggu ya~ Review juga boleh!  
Mariko-sama: Selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya! :D


	4. Apa yang terjadi?

Up! Amnesia ka? Chapter 4!

**Summary**: Karena kesalahan fatal dari Yuuko, Takamina mengalami AMNESIA! Ditambah lagi, konser member penerus tinggal 12 jam? Waduh, gimana nih?

**Disclaimer**: AKB0048 itu punya Akimoto-sensei!

**Warning!** Kegajean jalan cerita, typo, dan lain-lain, pokoknya yang gak beres! Author kan gak beres :v

**Author's Note**: Oc~ Bales repiew dulu :v

_Shironyan_: Yey~ WmidgetShippers xD Tos dulu yok~ *PLAK* Saya gak bisa bikin Lemon. Selain gak profesional, komputer gak memadai (di tempat yang amat sangat gak aman)

_SweetTran_: Tembok Cina? :v Gak ada tembok Cina di Akibastar(?) Idemu telah kumasukkan xD

_TwinTail_: Yuuko must crazy to the MAX! xD Harus mirip sama original donks~ Kisu adalah salah satunya~ Idemu udah saya masukkan ke chapter 3~ Dan~~

TIADA YANG BOLEH MENCIUM TAKAMINA KECUALI YUUKO DAN KANATA! #PLAK

_Momoka-chan_: Arigatou nee~ Saya juga suka ceritamu nak :v

_Ayame Yumesaki Present  
**Amnesia ka?**__**  
Chapter 4, Apa yang terjadi?**_

Yukirin terduduk di ruang latihan. Ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lakukan. Membuat semuanya kacau! Seharusnya ia tidak mengumbar soal 'itu'. Ya masalah Takamina hilang ingatanlah, masa' masalah dia sekamar sama Mayuyu? Tidak, Yukirin tidak akan pernah menceritakan urusannya sendiri dengan Mayuyu. Dan Mayuyu sendiri facepalm. Kenapa mamanya bisa sepolos itu?

Memberitahukan hal yang tidak boleh diberitahukan pada siapa pun!

"Ano.. Jadi.. TAKAMINA-SAN GIMANA!?" Kanata mulai lagi lebay-nya. Kalau udah bicara soal Takamina, dialah yang terlebay. Jangan pernah mengajak bicara Kanata soal Takamina atau lebaynya kambuh(?)

This is warning, you know?

"Kurasa, harusnya, Takamina gak apa-apa.." ucap Yukirin lemas.

Mari kita mundur ke belakang. Di chapter 2, Yuuko bilang mereka akan mengadakan Gladi Resik kan? Nah, Kanata ikutan Gladi Resik ini demi kehidupan per-Idol-an Idol tercintanya (yo dawg), Takahashi Minami ke-5.

Biar jelas, Author kasih flashback aja deh.

_~ Flashback_

_"Kemana Takamina?" tanya Tsubasa-san to the point._

_"Err—Lagi.. Keramas.." jawab Sayaka kemakan iklan. Iklan sampo itu lho, yang ada artis ganteng mejeng di depan pintu rumah sambil bilang "lagi keramas"_

_Reader: ITU BEDA FANDOM!_

_Oh, beda ya.. Hehe~ Maaph masih terbawa~_

_"Keramas? Sayaka, aku serius!" ucap Tsubasa-san sambil melotot. Sayaka pun sembunyi dibalik Nyan-Nyan. Karena Tsubasa udah kayak malaikat kematian yang bersiap menarik nyawanya kapan saja._

_"Takamina lagi ke—toilet! Iya, toilet!" jawab Sae buru-buru. Sebelum Sayaka dimakan._

_"Oh, kapan dia balik?" tanya Tsubasa tajam. Mampus. Ampe abad jebol juga gak akan balik itu si Takamina. Yang ngurus aja salah orang, gimana mau balik? Yang ngurus Yuuko, elo ngarapin dia balik selamat. Ada juga, di 'makan' duluan sama tuh mbak._

_"Err—Sebentar lagi, mungkin.." ucap Sae pelan pada kata 'mungkin'._

_17 menit kemudian.._

_"SAE! KAGAK BALIK-BALIK ITU!" bentak Sayaka esmosi. Hidupnya di tengah jalan neh - ucap Sayaka sendiri._

_"Mana gue tau! Kan Yuuko-san itu yang ngejar dia!" ucap Sae polos tapi tumben bener. Tsubasa-san menggerutu saja menunggu calon pasangannya yang kagak balik-balik. Karena diculik sama Yuuko._

_Yukirin dan Mayuyu masuk ke TKP dengan tampang gak niat, kalau Mayuyu emank gitu sih tampangnya. Namun Yukirin? Kayaknya ada yang salah dengan mama AKB yang merangkap jadi dokter ini. Ia jarang melakukan hal seperti ini. Mungkin kali ini karena Yuuko?_

_"Yukirin, kau kenapa?" tanya Tsubasa-san kebingungan. Tumben._

_"Sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu.." ucap Yukirin menunduk. Mayuyu tidak berkata apa pun._

_Tsubasa, Sae dan Sayaka pun terdiam. Apa maksud Yukirin? Jelas mereka gak ngerti, apalagi perubahan si Yukirin terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan.. Kayaknya ada yang mencurigakan.. Tsubasa pun mendekati Yukirin, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis-wakil-komandan-Flying-Get ini._

_"Yukirin?"_

_"Tapi Yuuko-san tidak pulang juga.."_

_Matte, Elo pikir Yuuko itu bang toyib? Tsubasa langsung ingin menabok Yukirin karena telah menghina musuh beratnya itu. Lho? Kok musuh dibela?_

_"Emanknya Yuuko kemana?" tanya Tsubasa bingung. Bener juga sih, daritadi dirinya tidak melihat Yuuko._

_Apa jangan-jangan.._

_"Sama Takamina-san, Nagisa dan Chieri di dorm.."_

_Eh buset? Di Dorm!? JAUH BANGET!_

_"Ngapain mereka disana?" tanya Tsubasa bingung._

_Udah Center, kabur LAGI!_

_"Balikin ingatan Takamina-san.." ucap Yukirin yang entah bener apa salah._

_Tanpa sadar, Tsubasa sudah menghilang dari sana._

_~ End of Flashback_

"Mending.. Kita balik ke dorm aja yuk" kata Sae penasaran pada ayangnya emak Yukirin. Yukirin pun langsung meluk Sae.

Kanata berbinar. Sudah 100 tahun (baca: 100 menit) semenjak ia bertemu dengan ayangnya tercinta, papa Takamina. Walau hanya 1 menit, namun itu terasa seperti 1 tahun. Maka ia pun segera berlari dari ruang latihan dan menuju ruang ganti.

Berhubung karakter utama di chapter ini Kanata, kita ikutin yuk :v

* * *

~AKB0048~

* * *

Di tempat Kanata berada, ada 3 manusia yang juga sedang mengganti pakaiannya. At_kojiharunyan, At_tomo_coco73 dan At_mariko_dayo. Silahkan di follow kalau mau(?). Ok, mereka yang gue maksud adalah Kojippa, Tomochin dan Mariko-sama a.k.a Mimori. Kita semua tau kan Mimori dan Kanata itu tidak akan pernah terpisahkan sampai akhir hayat nanti?

"Kira-kira, Takamina-san bisa perform besok gak ya?" tanya Mariko menduga-duga.

Kasus 1, yang menangani itu Yuuko. Kasus 2, kita semua tau Yuuko itu rada-rada pedo gimana gitu. Kasus 3, teman kerja Yuuko, Chieri dan Nagisa, sulit dipercaya. Kenapa juga harus NagiChie sih, Yuuko -_-? Kayaknya ada yang salah sama otak Yuuko nih. Kasus 4, Tsubasa udah ngamuk nih pasti gak pake kagak :v

"Aku ingin melihat Takamina-san-ku bernyanyi lagi di atas stage T^T" ucap Kanata galau. Secara dia tidak diizinkan untuk melihat sang mini-captain.

Jelas, Yuuko gak mau kehilangan korban makanannya.. Maksudnya ya.. Pada tahu kan?

"Berharap saja supaya Taka-nyan pulang selamat~" ucap Kojippa sambil mandang-mandang badan Tomochin gituh.

*DUAAAKKKK!*

Ada yang menghancurkan pintu(?). Kelihatannya suara itu dari AKB dorm.

Tunggu, ledakan dari AKB dorm bisa sampai ke AKB Theater? Luar binasa!

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Tomochin.

"Wah, jangan-jangan Tsubasa-san lagi~" jawab Mariko-sama dengan facepalm. Mungkin saja itu beneran Tsubasa-san.

Kanata –dengan tekad tinggi- langsung berlari keluar ruang ganti (tentu saja udah ganti baju -") dan berlari menuju dorm. Gua rasa Kanata juga udah stress. Dan kita semua tahu untuk apa. Melihat nasib dorm tersebut.. Dan juga calon pacarnya dan senpainya itu.

* * *

_AKB0048_

* * *

"Ya ampun, ini dorm kenapa?" ucap Kanata.

Yang dapat terlihat di depan mata Kanata hanyalah sebuah dorm yang berantakan. Kelihatannya hasil ledakan emosi dari seorang gadis kurang dari 150 cm. Hanya dari tingginya kita semua udah tau kan? Kelihatannya.. Dia benar-benar menghancurkan dorm tersebut.

"Ada..apa ini..?" tanya Kanata bersweatdrop-ria.

"Kanaaataaaaa~~! HOEEEEE~~" Takamina langsung mewek sambil meluk-meluk Kanata gimana gitu. Yang dipeluk cuma terbawa ke La-La Land*.

Yuuko, yang muncul dari balik puing-puing itu pun langsung membara. Calon pacar a.k.a istrinya malah selingkuh. Tidak hanya Yuuko, Tsubasa-san juga. Calon-makanan-nya diembat oleh seorang kenkyuusei! INGAT! KENKYUUSEI! Tiba-tiba, Akibastar mati lampu dan seluruh penduduk + penunggu Theater ketakutan amat tinggi!

"Takamina-san, ada apa?"

"Tadi aku dicium Yuuko! Di mulut lagi T^T" Ucap sang mini-kapten sambil mewek gak jelas. Baginya, dicium Yuuko bagaikan dicium singa ganas dan dapat membuat dirinya tewas seketika.

"APUAH!?" Kanata menyemburkan air kuah(?) ke muka Takamina. Yang disembur hanya mencoba menampar sang penyembur.

"Gak usah pake kuah!"

"Maaph, replek"

Dan Kanata alay mode on pun dimulai kembali.

Yak pemirsa, didekat saya, ada pertarungan antar dua kubu yaitu kubu Eyang Subur dan kubu Adi—Maaf, kebanyakan nonton inpoteimen jadinya begono. Maksud Author, di dekat saya, ada pertarungan antar dua kubu yaitu kubu Yuuko-Tsubasa dan Kanata-Takamina. Disaat tiga anak disana membara, Takamina senyam-senyum gak jelas sambil nangis buaya.

"Kanata! Kembalikan pacarku!" ucap Yuuko sebagai penantang.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menyerahkan Takamina-san kepada kalian berdua yang mencoba melukainya" balas Kanata sambil memegang erat sang mini-kapten.

"Shinonome Kanata! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam, lagipula, jangan menggenggamnya terlalu erat!" kata Tsubasa.

"Aku bilang tidak mau YA TIDAK MAU!" Kanata pun melempar segala benda yang berada di dekatnya(?) dan Yuuko dengan cantiknya menghindarinya,

Demi calon-pacar tercinta(?)

"Kanata~ Aku ada di sebelahmu :')" ucap Takamina menyemangati (atau memprovokasi?) keadaan ini.

Pertarungan berlanjut untuk 40 menit ke depan, dan Tsubasa baru nyadar. Takamina kok senyam-senyum gak jelas gimana gitu mulu sih?

"Matte, Takamina, kenapa elo ketawa?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Ahahaahaha! Gue gak nyangka! Ternyata elo pada gampang banget di tipu!" ucapnya sambil menahan ketawa.

Yuuko sama Kanata terdiam. Di tipu?

"Jadi sebenarnya.. Elo kagak hilang ingatan?" Yuuko pun berfacepalm ria.

"Ya iyalah, kalau nggak, kenapa gua marah habis loe cium gue?" tanya Takamina setengah-polos.

_Mimpi buruk Yuuko pun dimulai.._

.

.

.

.

_**To be next stage!**_

**Owatta desu! TvT  
**Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya saya update juga!  
Saya hiatus lama banget.. T_T  
Chapter terakhir ada di chapter 5! Sabar tunggu ya~ 3

Hai~ Matta nee ^0^


	5. Takamina Hilang?

Up! Last chapter of Amnesia ka?

**Summary**: Karena kesalahan fatal dari Yuuko, Takamina mengalami AMNESIA! Ditambah lagi, konser member penerus tinggal 12 jam? Waduh, gimana nih?

**Disclaimer**: AKB0048 itu punya Akimoto-sensei, dan saya gak punya izin untuk semuanya kecuali jalan cerita ._."

**Warning!** Semua yang ada disini berisi hal-hal gila, aneh, dan dapat menyebabkan orang sakit perut karena tertawa gak jelas. Diharap untuk membacanya di kamar anda sendirian tanpa siapa pun karena akan dianggap gila.

**Author's Note**:  
Saa~ Hajimemashite!  
Sekarang kita mulai chapter terakhir dan nista ini. Sebelumnya Ayame mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader yang masih mau ngikutin cerita nista ini sampai akhir. Ayame juga buat cerita baru~ Cuma masih setengah-setengah.. Chapter ini akan di post dengan cerita baru~

Khusus episode ini, mimin kasih Opening dan Ending ah~

**Opening for this chapter**: Team Aka Oshi – AKB48 (from Kouhaku Uta Gassen 2012)

_Ayame Yumesaki Presents  
__**Amnesia ka?  
Chapter 5, Takamina hilang?**_

Takamina tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah facepalm Yuuko, Tsubasa-san dan Kanata. Jelas, wajah facepalm mereka ditipu habis-habisan sama Takamina. Walau begitu, dalam hati mereka, mereka tetap merutuki sang mini-kapten yang sukses membuat mereka panik selama hampir 3 jam. Banyak pertanyaan di kepala Yuuko yang perlu dipertanyakan, gak pake titik, saat itu juga!

"Hoi! Berhenti ketawa! Gue mau nanya neh!"

"Hahaha.. Iya, kenapa?" Takamina pun menahan tawanya.

"Kalo elo pura-pura, kenapa tu dokter nista di RS wota-mungkin bisa kerja sama ngeboongin kita rame-rame!?" tanya Yuuko.

"Ehem ehem, kebetulan entu dokter temen lama gue. Awalnya sih, cuma ngobrol aja. Kebetulan aja kita sampai pada gue curhat ke die soal elo, Oshima Yuko-sama, dan dia bilang, 'kita kerjain aja! Elo lupa ingatan dan gue bakal ngasih tau mereka kalau elo lupa ingatan!' Katanya" ucap Takamina.

Yuuko pun mengutuk dalam-dalam apa yang dikatakan sang dokter. Lalu terpikiran suatu hal..

"Kalo gitu.. Itu dokter seumuran ama lu?"

"Kagak, beda 3 tahun. Dia lebih muda.. Dan gue masih keliatan lebih muda kan? KYAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Takamina menggelegar.

Kanata, Yuuko dan Tsubasa mojok dan ingin balas dendam terhadap sang mini-kapten. Dan mereka pun setuju untuk mengganti lagu 'UZA' dengan solo Takamina yang lagunya ia tentukan sendiri. Lalu mereka pun sepakat kalau 00 akan memberikan Takamina dispensasi sebagai akibat kerusakan atas dorm mereka tercinta. Dispensasi itu sangat menguntungkan Kanata dan merugikan Yuuko. Tapi Takamina perlu dikasih pelajaran juga.

"Hei! Kita belom gladi resik ini! Ayo!" Yuuko pun 'nyeret' Takamina ke teater karena sekarang adalah waktu mereka gladi resik!

"TAPI.."

"GAK ADA KATA TAPI! AYO!" tarik Yuuko lebih kenceng.

_Padahal aku mau bilang sesuatu.. Ya sudahlah.. Toh mereka juga gak akan peduli kemana aku pergi kan?_ Tukas Takamina dalam hatinya..

* * *

**-1 jam sebelum Stage dimulai!-**

* * *

Yuuko, tumbennya—lagi akrab sama Kanata yang kebetulan menjadi under untuk Yukirin. Mereka mengobrol soal hal yang gak jelas, dari ini pindah ke itu terus balik lagi ke ini. Ini juga ada hubungannya soal hukuman untuk sang kapten-cilik(?) dimana ia tidak berlatih soal part "kosong" dan harus tampil sendirian. Ya, kadang, Yuuko juga suka tertawa gak jelas, tapi kelihatannya, Takamina ngacangin aja.

Jangan-jangan, dia udah tau lagi!

Berhubung bagian yang di remove adalah pembuka, Yuuko dkk. mah sembunyi aja. Coba kita lihat stage tanpa teman-temannya yang baik hati dan—Oh Iya, Yuuko lupa kalau Takamina sendiri yang nentuin lagunya ._."

Baik, Yuuko dan Kanata baru datang ke back-stage setengah jam sebelum stage dan sudah bersiap-siap. Dan mereka pun kaget, melihat Takamina dengan pakaian stage "Jane Doe"! HEY! ADA YANG KEPIKIRAN TAKAMINA-CHAN PAKE BAJU JANE DOE!? *geplaked*

"Eh.. Takamina.."

"Hm? Kan aku yang tampil pertama, dan lagunya kan sesuka hatiku" ucapnya ringan tanpa dosa.

Yuuko dan Kanata facepalm. Oh tidak, kenapa mereka mempunyai kapten yang kepintarannya melebihi seluruh member yang ada disana? Belum lagi, lagu yang dia pilih adalah "Jane Doe" yang ber-skala dewa. Sekadar info saja, Takamina belum pernah latihan bahkan menyanyikannya saja belum pernah. Walau 30%, setidaknya, dia pernah mendengar lagunya 1 kali. Tapi Takamina sendiri mengatakan..

_"Aku lebih suka Migikata-nya.."  
_

Dan kasus ini membuat Kanata ikutan facepalm, karena kebetulan ketika Takamina mengatakan hal di atas, dia berada di sana. Hal ini cukup membuat shock semua pihak termasuk Author dikarenakan alasan yang tidak diketahui.

"Kau.. yakin dengan.. Jane Doe?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Takamina-san.. terakhir kau bilang kau tidak menyukai Jane Doe?" ucap Kanata yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Itu kan kemarin, sekarang, aku ingin mengambil tantangan dan maju ke stage. Doakan aku ya~!" ucapnya sambil berlari ke stage.

Dan Yuuko maupun Kanata pun terdiam. Jarang sekali Takamina memilih untuk mengambil tantangan. Walau mereka tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar sang mini-kapten sendiri bisa menyanyikannya.

* * *

_Kimi wa dare nanda kotaete kure.._

_Me no mae ni iru no wa_

_Jane Doe.._

* * *

"Astaga! Itu benar-benar bagus!" ucap Yuuko terkesan.

Kanata kembali berlebay ria, dengan berteriak 'TAKAMINA-SAN DAISUK 3' selama 7 kali dan melakukan gerakan wotagei(?) selama 9 kali. Tidak hanya Kanata, hampir seluruh penonton menyoraki juga. Yuuko juga terpaku dengan keahlian Takamina dalam menguasai panggung.

Entah hanya perasaan Yuuko, apa Takamina berubah begitu banyak.

Ia jadi teringat perkataan Takamina saat gladi resik stage hari ini kemarin.

_Flashback_

_"Yap! Latihan selesai!" tukas Ushiyama-sensei._

_Yuuko, Mayuyu, Yukirin dan Takamina-lah yang dibelakang. Sayangnya, Yukirin harus istirahat full besok jadi Ushiyama-sensei sedang memanggil Kanata untuk latihan mendadak. Yuuko dan Takamina masih sedikit berlatih. Mereka mengalami beberapa salah paham atas gerakan Yuuko yang kadang tidak terlihat kekuatannya, sehingga mereka mengakhiri latihan hari itu._

_"Hahh.. Besok adalah hari H-nya.." ucap Yuuko dengan maksud manas-manasin Taka. Sayangnya._

_"Yap, aku berharap besok kita bisa melakukan stage dengan baik"_

_"Bukankah hal itu selalu kita lakukan? Tetap tenang dan melakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat seluruh fans tersenyum!"_

_"Kalau aku, ingin lebih daripada itu.."_

_"Eh?"_

_Yuuko kebingungan. Itu kan ucapan Takamina yang selalu dia katakan jika ada yang down!_

_"Kalau aku.. Aku ingin membuat, 00 menjadi grup yang menyentuh hati semua orang, bukan hanya fans, dan menggunakan lagu dan tarian untuk menghancurkan Entertaiment Ban. Aku akan sangat senang jika di masa depan, 00 menjadi sebuah Idol-group yang pertama dan berhasil mengembalikan Entertaiment,"_

_"Dan untuk itu.. Walau aku harus hilang atau mati sekalipun, jika 00 bisa maju dan menghancurkan Entertaiment Ban sepenuhnya.."_

_Flashback off_

"Apa Takamina.. Mencoba untuk.. Membunuh dirinya sendiri demi entertaiment ban?"

Ucap Yuuko yang satu ini membuat Kanata berhenti dari teriakan 'stress'-nya dan mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yuuko. Sampai akhirnya ia mengerti, tepat ketika 'Jane Doe' mencapai reff-nya.

"Yuu—Yuuko-san?"

"Aku baru ingat! Kenapa Takamina terlihat begitu serius ketika latihan kemaren-kemaren! Dan kenapa dia mencoba berpura-pura amnesia! Sekarang aku baru mengerti!" ucap Yuuko.

"La—Lalu?"

"Takamina berpura-pura amnesia agar kita tidak terlalu peduli dengan stage! Di sisi lain, dia sendiri tetap menggunakan prinsip utamanya! Menghancurkan Entertaiment Ban demi 00! Di saat kita panik karena Takamina lupa ingatan, dia bisa dengan leganya lari dari Akibastar dengan alasan 'aku ke sasar' dan pergi ke D.G.T.O, mencoba membunuh sang pemimpin dan menghancurkan Entertaiment Ban dengan dirinya sendiri!"

"Dan Stage kali ini, bukan pengecualian! Kita salah strategi! Harusnya kita meletakan Takamina di saat terakhir! Dia tidak akan tampil setelah Jane Doe, dia bisa kabur menuju D.G.T.O ketika kita sedang berada di stage!" lanjut Yuuko yang membuat Kanata shock berat. Memang benar, ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit diterima olehnya. Tapi mereka telah salah langkah.

* * *

_Dare mo ga kakushiteru hontou no kao no?_

_Ima nara misete ita sou tsuke omosae_

_Omoidasenai subete ushinatta.._

* * *

"Yuuko-san.."

"A—Apa!? Aku sedang mencoba mencari saat yang tepat!" ucap Yuuko.

"Mungkin saja, Takamina punya maksud lain kenapa ia berpura-pura amnesia.." ucap Kanata sedikit, tapi cukup membuat Yuuko penasaran.

"Maksud lain?"

"Bisa saja, inti yang Yuuko-san katakan itu sama. Tapi Takamina-san, berpura-pura amnesia, juga bisa saja untuk melihat seberapa tegasnya Yuuko-san. Sehingga ia bisa, dengan tenang, lari dari 00 untuk melawan D.G.T.O dan menghancurkan sistem Entertaiment Ban.."

Musik berhenti begitu saja. Cahaya juga menghilang. Tidak ada cahaya Kirara yang terang lagi. Mungkin saja mati lampu.

Namun apa yang mereka maksud berbeda. Ketika Yuuko dan Kanata berbalik ke stage, sang mini-kapten tidak ada. Dilihat kemana pun juga tidak ada. Para fans sendiri mengira kalau itu adalah aksi sulap. Tidak, Yuuko tidak percaya sulap. Tidak, calon-pacar-gak-sah-nya itu tidak akan hilang.

Yuuko berlari ke stage, diikuti Kanata. Mencoba mencari keberadaan sang mini-kapten.

Namun apa yang mereka temukan nihil. Tidak ada apa pun.

Kemana kah, Takamina pergi?

_**Sebuah masalah selesai, berlanjut masalah selanjutnya..**_

_**Owari?**_

**Yap~ Owari!  
**Maaf, endingnya sengaja ngegantung, pendek dan gak lucu :'( Mungkin pada gak ngerti karena Author merasa sudah "terlalu lama" gak update. Ada maksud tersendiri kenapa "Takamina" kabur dan itu ada di lanjutannya xD

Ayame kasih bocoran, judulnya "Role-Play Girl" dan tokoh utama disini Taka sama Chie. Kenapa ada Chieri? Ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Takamina di chapter ini.

Sekali lagi, Ayame gak bisa bikin Ending xD Itu sebabnya kenapa gantung disini. Ok~ Kita ketemu lagi di cerita berikutnya!  
**Ending:** Uhhmm.. Wasshoi Shiro aja!


End file.
